


Storm Sente: The Dark Exchange Episode 2

by StormSechs



Series: The Dark Exchange [2]
Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel), Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormSechs/pseuds/StormSechs
Summary: Storm cross examines an eccentric pair.
Series: The Dark Exchange [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827619
Kudos: 1





	Storm Sente: The Dark Exchange Episode 2

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Acquittal: Induction, watch the demo here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVxJ37j_XfI

"What're we going to do, Storm?" said Richard.

"Never give up my friends," said Professor Layton who had come to watch.

"Thanks, professor."

Court began again five seconds later.

"Mr. Donovan call your first witness."

"How about I call them both at once?"

".........Sure, why not?"

Twatt and Foxford came in.

"I'm Twatt she's Foxford and we are HERE TO TESTIFY ABOUT WHY JAKE IS GUILTY!"

"Actually no apparently that's too normal for Mr. Sente," said Donovan. "Testify about the rampage of Damian Fletcher."

"O-Oh..." said Twatt.

TWATT AND FOXFORD'S TESTIMONY

"Y-Yeah, some angry guy came into the supermarket and started shit!" said Twatt.

"He messed up all the shelves... it was quite indignant of him," said Foxford.

"I TRIED TA STOP HIM BUT HE KEPT GOING AND GOING AND GOING!" said Twatt. "They fired us cause we did such a hack job'a it..."

"It was most uncalled for. It's not like anyone got hurt..."

"OBJECTION!" shouted Storm. "Then where did this ancient bloodstain come from?"

"A-Ah..." a sweat appeared on Foxford's forehead. "May I suggest that Fletcher punched someone in the face during his rampage? Yes! That was from but a nosebleed!"

Storm noticed Twatt was fidgeting nervously so he asked for his input.

"Twatt, are you unsure of something?" asked Storm. "Perhaps you're wondering... how somebody could have been killed by a nosebleed?"

"YEAH! What's this all about sister how could Mr. Anderson have been killed by a nosebleed that's sill- OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

Foxford smacked Twatt all around then grabbed him by the ass and launched him out of the court. That's their breakdown.

"You sly, underhanded fiend," said Foxford. "Fine, someone was killed, we hate talking about it, happy?"

"Not quite," said Storm. "Because Mr. Anderson... is the victim in TODAY'S CASE!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" screamed Judge Thompson.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed Donovan knowing what this meant for his case.

"This means our victim didn't die today... he died A YEAR AGO, DURING THE RAMPAGE OF DAMIAN FLETCHER!"

There was a massive uproar so court adjourned for the day.


End file.
